Listen to your Heart
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Afuera en la ciudad llovía, al igual que en sus corazones. Porque Yukino metió la pata de una forma muy, muy tonta y ahora no hallaba como disculparse con él. Solo podía llorar, mientras Rogue la observa en silencio y ella deseaba desaparecer… —Roguekino; Dedicado a WhiteRabbit94.


¡NECESITABA escribir algo Roguekino al menos UNA vez en mi vida! :jala sus cabellos desesperada: Es que… en serio, es la pareja MÁS cutness de la serie y crack, para variar, lol.

Este lindo y peque drabble va **dedicado** a mi nee chan **WhiteRabbit94** por ser la creadora del primer Roguekino (y segundo) en español, ¡y porque la quiero! xD

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**LISTEN TO YOUR HEART".**

**L**lueve a cantaros en la ciudad, y Yukino solo se dedica a llorar en silencio. Recargada en la ventana del departamento, abraza con fuerza sus piernas, y recarga su lloroso rostro en ellas sin pensar en otra cosa que hacer.

Enfrente, se encuentra él. No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que se encontraron en la plaza, y al paso que va no lo hará. ¿Pero qué puede decir él en esos momentos?

Consejos inútiles, vacíos, y que no quiere decir. Puras mentiras.

Ella no para de llorar. La observa en silencio, desde lejos, como siempre ha hecho desde que la conoció y una ira desconocida lo azota sin su consentimiento, revolviendo su estómago, para al fin salir de sus labios con una sola y obvia pregunta.

— ¿Por qué?

Yukino niega despacio, todavía llorando. Y Rogue, al verla así: tan frágil, tan rota… se siente como escoria, peor. Porque no pudo evitar que _eso_ pasara. Rogue… no hizo nada al respecto.

Porque quería verla feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado. Y ahora… ella estaba ahí. Sufriendo.

Con sus blancas mejillas salpicadas de lágrimas, sus temblorosos labios lamentándose, sus bellos ojos ahora rojos e hinchados y temblando de frío y miedo. No parecía la misma Yukino de siempre, no era la misma de siempre. Esa chica… no era su Yukino.

— ¿Por qué? Eh, Yukino —repite con la voz ida. Otro sollozo se le escapa, y Rogue aprieta ambos puños, irritado.

Imperdonable… él debió acompañarla a su cita, ¡Debió hacerlo! Entonces ¿qué lo detuvo?…

Ella. Su alegría lo hizo desistir, muy a su pesar. Y tuvo que soportarlo, cuando él llegó a su departamento para verla, cuando ella los presento, cuando él la beso, cuando se fueron tomados de la mano… y Rogue, fastidiado y celoso, decidió dar una vuelta por la plaza, queriendo olvidarla, al igual que su amor no correspondido. Fue todo lo contrario, fue peor.

Yukino también estaba ahí, pero no con él. Se encontraba _sola_, completamente sola. Ya llorando y con su hermoso vestido rasgado y cubierto de lodo.

¿Por qué? Porque ese mal nacido intento dañarla, usarla y luego botarla. Y ella no quiso, y huyo, huyo lejos y a ningún lugar específico. Solo quería desaparecer…

Y Rogue, solo quería cuidarla, consolarla y protegerla. Aunque fuera como un amigo, solo eso.

Para ese entonces ya había comenzado a llover, y como ninguno decía nada. Él la trajo de regreso a su departamento.

Quería decirle: "Te lo dije" pero las palabras no salían. Y Yukino no tenía el valor de verle a los ojos, porque sabía que tenía razón, y que siempre la tuvo. No debió aceptar esa cita, no debió.

Tonta. Fue una gran tonta, ignorando a su mejor amigo, y sobreponiendo a un cualquiera sobre él, para al final… resultar herida. ¡Qué tonta!

Quería disculparse con Rogue, en verdad… pero su cobardía era grande. Y si no podía siquiera verlo, mucho menos dirigirle una palabra. Solo seguía llorando, atrapada en una mentira y con su corazón roto. Solo lloraba…

— Te dije que me escucharás Yuki —dijo dolido, lo notaba en su voz. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo y disculparse, no merecía su perdón en lo absoluto. No lo merecía a él— Te lo dije varias veces.

— Rogue-kun…

— Pero me ignoraste, ¿no? —la interrumpió, sin prestarle atención. Oyó sus pasos acercarse y supo que estaban frente a frente, ni entonces alzo el rostro para verlo— Y mírate ahora. Aquí estamos los dos, defraudados por alguien más. Tú sufriendo… y yo igual.

— Rogue-kun yo-yo no quise… —no supo como terminar esa frase.

"_Yo no quise lastimarte"…_

— Nunca me escuchas Yuki, nunca lo haces —susurró, tan bajo, que a Yukino le costó bastante escucharlo. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y ella volvió a ahogar un sollozo. Rogue siempre era tan bueno con ella… tan dulce, tan cálido. Más lágrimas surcaron su rostro, y un dolor desconocido estrujo su pecho— Y no te pido que cambies, porque sé que no lo harás y no quiero que lo hagas.

"_Ya no más, por favor"…_

Tanto cariño, tanta delicadeza… ella no era digna de tanto. Y lo sabía, Rogue era un chico maravilloso. Y la palabra quedaba corta. Él siempre estaba a su lado, la apoyaba, la hacía reír, la molestaba, la acompañaba, la protegía… y ella… a ella le encantaba eso. Porque siempre, junto a Rogue, sentía que nada malo podría ocurrir. Un sentimiento cuyo nombre no sabía la embargaba por completo, y la hacía sentir viva. La hacía sentir _querida_.

Yukino deseaba que Rogue la quisiera. Y no quería que pelearan.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto en verdad! —gritó con la voz rota, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Soltó sus manos para aferrarse a su chaqueta negra, como deseo desde el primer momento que lo vio en la plaza y se quedó quieta, igual que él— Rogue-kun… perdóname… perdóname por favor… lo siento.

— Si te perdono… ¿Intentarías escucharme al menos una vez? —cuestionó, distante. Ella asintió con la cabeza, despacio y dolida por su inminente rechazo, cuando, sin avisar Rogue levanto suavemente su mentón. Observándola fijamente y secando sus lágrimas con su mano libre— Te perdono—añadió y la beso.

Solo un pequeño roce, sumamente delicado, pero repleto de amor. Un amor que él ya estaba cansado de ocultarle por tanto tiempo. Y que ella se negaba a creer.

Movieron sus labios al compás, con lentitud y disfrutando del momento, ambos cerraron sus ojos y con más confianza Yukino lo acerco a su cuerpo con un abrazo. Un remolino de emociones la azotaron: felicidad, confusión, impaciencia, miedo, amor… ¿Amor? Sí, amor era lo que sentía por el muchacho de cabellos azabaches. Ahora estaba segura.

Sus corazones latían como locos, al unísono, casi como si fueran una sola persona. Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento. Un sentimiento inquebrantable, y que solo nacía cuando **escuchas a tu corazón**.

— Rogue-kun… —su fina voz le llamó cuando se separaron, en busca de oxígeno. Respiraban con dificultad y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Ya no lloraba— Te amo.

Rogue sonrió, regocijado.

— Yo también te amo Yuki. Yo también.

Y volvieron a unir sus bocas, degustando el sabor del otro, demostrándose su eterno amor.

**#FIN**

* * *

Avabvabsdfh. Me dará un ataque cardíaco, todavía no me creo que escribí algo de esta pareja T3T Ey, fue dramático como yo (?) Y no, no pude evitarlo. Lo hurt/confort pega súper bien con ellos, sobre todo por el manga ¡La pelea de Yukino se acerca en anime! *o*/

¡Feliz año nuevo mundo!, ¡Pásenla en grande gente! :D

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
